Let's Stock Up
by KimuraMinami
Summary: A collection of short ZoNa ficcies. Not really romantically-inclined, mostly fluffy and funny pieces for your leisure reading.
1. The one with the coke

**Author's Note: I checked my account of Chinese writing the other day and found that I have 16 one-shots of ZoNa in stock. So I thought maybe I could start translating these babies into English since they are all short, as long as I don't have time to write up new stuff. Work is killing me.**

**I might translate and post them on weekly basis, for now. **

**Since languages are so different from one another, some concepts got lost halfway and I found myself basically rewrite the whole story in the process of translation. :(**

**R&R, people!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But still, happy 15th anniversary, One Piece! There's a huge expo going on in celebration of that in Tokyo. I guess I'm not invited cause I don't own it.**

The one with the coke

"Drink it." Nami demanded.

Zoro looked at the glass of questionable brownish liquid in front of him and then up to her. "No?"

"Look, I just spent 3 precious minutes out of my life to boil this thing for you. So either you start drinking it, or I'll start screaming so loud that your eardrums will explode." She threatened as she put both her hands on her hips.

"But-"He gave that glass another disgusted look. "Who on earth boils coke?"

"Me. Now be grateful and drink it up already! It's good for your cold, Zoro!"

"I do NOT…"He sneezed in mid-sentence, "…have a cold!"

"Chopper said otherwise."Now she just looked impatient as she tapped her fingers on her hipbone." Come on, Zoro. I'd like to watch you finish it so I can leave this room quick. I don't want your germs to pass onto me!"

"Just leave then. I'll finish it when I want to."

"No, drink it now! It won't be therapeutic if it's cold!" She insisted, pressing the glass into his palm.

"And it won't be coke if it's all warm and…without bubbling!" He looked down in disgust to her "secret cure for cold", as she had referred to it earlier. Just by looking at it he could tell how awful it would taste. It was basically cough syrup, overly-sweet, thick and brown-even Franky would hate it.

"What's that look? Are you telling me that Roronoa Zoro, the soon-to-be greatest swordsman in the world, is afraid of some boiled soft drink? It's not like it's going to poison you, you know."

He glared at her from the corner of his eye. As stirring as her provocation was, he didn't feel like snapping the bait.

"You drink it." he put the glass back into her hand.

"Why should I drink it? I'm not the one who caught a cold!"

"I want you to take a sip, and tell me how it tastes like." Maybe it was the germs getting into his head or something, he just couldn't help being completely unreasonable at the moment.

Nami stared at him for a good minute and surprisedly found that he wasn't joking. She let out a defeated sigh: "You are such a baby when you're sick, you know that?"

She lifted the glass up to her mouth and damped her lips with the liquid in it.

"It tastes fine." She informed him.

He looked at her incredulously and then took the glass back. His eyes fixed on the rim.

"What's the problem NOW?" She just wished he could realize how close she was to lose it.

"You left your lip print. Here." He said, pointing at a tinge of shimmering pink on the glass surface.

"So? Just drink from somewhere else. Or-" She rolled her eyes, feeling slightly offended. "Are you calling me unsanitary?"

"No. Just uh- I never thought you wear lip gloss." He had always assumed her lips were naturally this pink and…perfect.

He guessed he must have been staring at her lips for longer than was appropriate, since she now curved them into a very smug smile.

"What? You want a taste of these too?" she teased, touching her lips enticingly with her index fingertip.

"Maybe. You want my germs?" he was never one who would back down from a challenge- even in teasing.

"No thanks, you are gross." She declined, making a disgusted face. "Just drink the damn thing up so I can go!"

She pretended not to notice when he began to drink the boiled coke from exactly where she had taken her sip moments ago.

"Phfff…" he wrinkled his nose as he put the now empty glass down."I can't believe I just let you convince me to pour this down my throat. It's too damn sweet!"

"Well let's hope at least it'll work-like really _really_ soon, all right?" She shot him a glare of restrained irony. Although a sick Zoro could be rather endearing in some way, she just decided she liked him better when he was healthy.


	2. The one with the Going Merry

**Author's Note: I atcually wrote this quite some time ago. One of my readers (in Chinese of course) suggested that I should write about "Going Merry", so... the Mandarin version is around 700 words and I dunno what I left out during translation, it turned out less than 500 words in English. Weird.**

**Oh and thank you for correcting my typo, Ley. XD **

The one with the Going Merry 

"You look like hell."

A familiar voice rose from behind. Nami turned around to see Zoro holding out a white towel toward her.

She took it, mumbling something vaguely as a "thanks". She wiped the tears off her cheek with that sweat smelling tissue and then blew her nose on it-loudly.

"You know, I want it washed before you give it back." He requested.

"Wash it yourself!" She threw the towel right back at him. "You should've washed it before you gave it to me, to say the least! This is your training towel, and it stinks! Of your sweat! "

"Is this your way of showing gratitude?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Is this your way of comforting a crying lady?"

He couldn't help but smile a little. "She isn't crying any more, is she? I guess my way isn't that bad after all."

"…maybe." She admitted reluctantly. He took it as a cue to leave.

"Ne, Zoro."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"We're…gonna have this new ship, right?"

"…yeah, I guess." He shrugged, "we can't call ourselves pirates if we don't have a ship."

"What if... I can't navigate it?" she asked sheepishly, gazing at him with red puffy eyes. "I mean Merry is all familiar and…home to me, but this new ship...I don't know. What if I can't grow into it and I mess up-"

"Oi, oi, what's with the negativity?" He frowned. He didn't like the way she was talking about herself. " What happened to 'world class beautiful navigator'?"

"Your memory needs some refreshing. I believe I said 'world class beauty, who also happens to be a kickass navigator'." She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh I'm not sure about the_ world class beauty _part-Iteeee!"He rubbed in pain a new bump on his forehead. Why was she always so fast when she hit him?

"That's for mocking me!" She pouted.

Then she stood on her toes for a mere second and swiftly pecked on his left cheek.

"This is for being a good friend when I cried."She smiled. "Now go wash that disgusting towel. Chop chop~"

"…whatever." He shrugged and turned to walk away. After all, he didn't plan on telling her that he actually thought she was quite of both-a world class navigator and a world class beauty.


	3. The one with the tiara

**Author's Note: I was inspired by this commercial picture from Uha (it's a Japanese candy brand, never mind) X One Piece collaboration, when every crew member got an extra piece of jewelry.**

**You can check the picture as follows,**

29**.media****.tumblr****.com****/tumblr_****m22aha14yK1rsd67fo1_****500.****jpg**

The one with the tiara

"What'd you think you are doing, woman?"

"Taking my share, obviously." She answered absently as she looked at herself in the mirror. There was a gorgeous tiara placed on the top of her head, which was made of gold and inlaid with all kinds of precious stones one could name.

Nami beamed contentedly and readjusted the tiara slightly with her hands, to better situate it into her orange locks. "Rubies do bring out my eyes, don't they?"

"Yeah, especially when they are the size of your fist." Zoro snorted. "Again, why do you get to keep that huge tiara while all I got is this stupid…waist chain, or whatever it is? I thought we agreed on splitting the treasure evenly. "He was holding up a bronze chain in his left hand.

"Don't whine, Zoro. Your piece is just as valuable as mine. Robin got this teeny tiny bracelet and I didn't hear her complaining. Why can't you be more mature about this, like her? "

"I want an exchange then-with _you_." He challenged,"-since _my piece is as valuable as yours_, there shouldn't be a problem, I guess? "He reached out his right arm toward her, trying to grab what was on her head.

"Kyaaaa! Hands off me!" She shrieked as she leapt back, holding onto her tiara firmly with both hands. "This is mine~~~~! I'm not giving it to you!"

"Oh that's _very_ mature."

His sarcasm earned him a death glare from her. "Why'd you want a tiara anyway, Zoro? You'll probably just go sell it at the next port and use the money to buy sake."

"And you wouldn't sell it why?"

"Because it looks good on me. I'd like to keep it-not that it's any of your business." Now she just sounded like a spoiled little girl.

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me you're gonna walk around with a _tiara _on your head? That is soooo-"

"Cute? " She interrupted. She was quite positive that the end of that sentence was going to be "stupid" or "crazy", but she was willing to offer him a second chance.

"-ridiculous." He finished, and was kicked hard in the shank- by her deadly high heel of course.

"What, I can't look like a princess or a queen? Even just a little bit? Luffy is always babbling about becoming the Pirate King and yet nobody judges him!"

"Look, if you wanna be a queen, just marry Luffy once he becomes the Pirate King."

He meant it as a joke; but when he found her actually considering it, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmm. Maybe you do have a point. "Nami tapped her chin thoughtfully, eyes rolling."I mean he's gonna be _really rich_ if he does find that 'One Piece' thing, right? And he'll need someone to spend all his money-"

"That's it, gimme that." he swiftly snatched the tiara from her orange head and hid it behind his back. "Enough daydreaming, _princess_."

"Hey! Give it back, you!"

"Make me."

"Oh I _will_ make you-GIVE! IT! BACK! " she jumped at him, hitting him for all she was worth while screaming at the top of her lung. "Luffy~~~~~! Zoro took my tiara!"

"You _told on_ me? "He retorted in disbelief as he maneuvered his body to dodge her attack. "Great, woman, tell the captain! What's next? Calling for that love-cook? You know I'm not afraid of those two idiots combined-Now will you stop scratching my face! IT HURTS!"He felt like he was fighting a losing battle with a cat woman!

Just then, the cabin door slammed open and Luffy dashed in, his round eyes sparkling with golden stars: "There's a _tiara_? Ooooh… I bet it'll look pretty on _me_!"


	4. The one with some cream

**Author's Note: This one is a little long...er. Hopefully it's a good thing. And there might be some OOCness of Zoro. But I don't care. I had fun writing this. XD**

Cream

_Damn that woman._

_Damn her and her stupid "little piece of advice"._

Roronoa Zoro clenched his teeth as he recalled what had happened earlier in the kitchen.

It all started when Brook, their skeleton musician who had a weird sense of humor, decided that the crew could use another skull joke of his to go with their after-meal tea party.

"Yohohohoho~~I must've been sitting in the same posture for too long…Now there are pins and needles in my legs-"

"But you don't have any muscles to feel." Chopper pointed out in an innocent voice.

A dark aura enveloped Brook's skeletal figure: "Chopper san, you kind of ruined it for me." He was disappointed he didn't get to say the punch line himself.

He then tried to stand up but fell back into his own chair. "So this is what it feels like to be old." Turning to his sword-fighting comrade who sat next to him, Brook politely asked: "Zoro san, would you kindly help to remove these tea sets for me?"

The younger swordsman simply nodded as a yes.

However, just as he was going to take the tea tray to the sink, a feminine voice put in:" Oh Zoro, you may wanna keep those tea bags."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Looking over, he frowned at the comment. He could only assume this was some kind of insult that he didn't get -since it came from Nami.

"Well, as much as I hate to break it to you—"the oragne haired girl said in a slightly mocking tone. "you are starting to wrinkle up around your eye's area, which makes you look…" she paused for three good seconds-Zoro was sure she did that on purpose. After drawing the whole crew's attention, she finished: "…sorta old. "

Then she flashed him the most innocent smile he had ever seen on her face—not that he'd buy it."Just put these tea bags on your eyelids for like 15 minutes and you'll be fine by the morning. "

"Ahahahaha!" Quick to response to whatever his "lovely Nami swan" said, Sanji immediately burst into laughter. " Nami swan is so observant~~~! Marimo here looks like he's thirty something! How sad!"

"Shut up ero-cook! With that stupid goatee you don't look so young yourself either!" Zoro barked.

He then turned his furious gaze towards Nami."Listen, woman, I don't give a damn if I look old or not. I'm a swordsman. All it matters to me is that my swords are sharp enough to cut diamonds."

"Okay, if you say so." She shrugged. "I was just giving you a little piece of advice."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Save it. I don't need any advice on _skincare_."He spit out the last word as if it was poisonous.

"See? When you do that, those wrinkles really start to show!" Nami held out a finger, pointing it toward his eye corner.

"Indeed!" Chopper exclaimed. "I can see them from here!"

"I don't have to worry about wrinkles!" Luffy said proudly, stretching his face with both hands making it look ridiculous and yet cute in some way. " I'm rubber!"

"Me neither! I'll just polish my face if it gets a little rusty!" Frank laughed.

"And I don't have any skin to wrinkle, yohohohoho~~~"

These idiots were just lucky that he didn't feel like kicking some ass today. Zoro watched with his arms folded as his nakamas carried on what he assumed could only be the dumbest discussion ever happened in this ship.

" Swordsman san, I seem to recall there is a jar of eye cream on my night stand. I can get it for you if you want. "Robin kindly offered as she crossed her arms, ready to grow extra hands into the girls' bedroom.

"No~~!" Before the swordsman could protest, Nami called out faster. "That eye cream is mine! You know how expensive it is Robin~~ you were there when I bought it! So don't waste it on Zoro!"

_Never hit a woman, never hit a woman…_Zoro muttered under his breath. Sometimes he just needed to remind himself about that. Nami was really expert at driving him nuts.

0-0-0-0-0

And now, he found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring into it blankly.

He even found himself leaning really close toward that specular surface, close enough that he could actually count all the pores on his skin…

He suddenly pulled back. Realization hit him like a hammer to the gut: That woman had just made him check himself out in a freaking mirror!

And a real man should NEVER care the smallest bit about appearance.

Ok it was decided-he was gonna kill her. What she had done to him was unforgivable.

"So, who's the fairest of them all?"

Zoro froze on the spot. A mixed feeling of embarrassment and anger rose up in him as he turned around to face that cunningly smiling face of the ship's navigator's.

Great, now he'd have to kill her. She just caught him leaning into a mirror like some pansy would do.

"That did not just happen, woman." Although he doubted it'd work, he desperately tried threatening:" I swear if you dare tell anyone about it—"

"About what?" Nami batted her eyelashes innocently. "Like you said, nothing happened, Zoro."

He looked at her incredulously, all alarms set off. There gotta be some catch down there….

"Don't give me that look, like I've done something terrible to you. Actually, I kinda feel bad about what happened in the kitchen today. Since I 'm partly responsible—"

"Partly?" He raised an eyebrow.

She gave him an "I'm still talking" glare. "Anyway, I wanna make it up to you." She lifted her hand so he could see she was holding a tiny jar between her thumb and index finger.

His eyes widened. That'd better not be...

"Consider yourself lucky. I spent 20,000 belis on this eye cream and I'm feeling generous right now. You want me to spread it on your eyes?" She suggested in a sweet tone, walking up to him.

"You do realize—"he stated in a firm voice, eyeing that little jar in disgust."there is no way in hell I will let you put that thing on my eyes-or anywhere on me, don't you?"

"I know." by this point, Nami just couldn't hold back her amused chuckles anymore. "Sorry~~it's just, messing with you is so much fun!"

What a heartfelt apology. Zoro snorted.

"20,000 belis? What kind of crazy person would spend that much money on some _cream _anyway_- "_he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" she looked at him curiously.

"Nothing." He shrugged, sounding perfectly indifferent. "Just uh- on second thought, a little eye cream wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

He took the little jar from her hand in a swift motion-right before she could change her mind." Thanks."

Nami could only stare at him in disbelief. Had he bumped his head or something?

"Wow, that's...new." She said.

"I'll take whatever I can get." He informed her in a flat tone. "After all, you don't feel generous quite a lot."

"About that-you know, this stuff is really expensive! So don't apply too much of it-" She called out behind him. "And-and do give it back first thing tomorrow morning!"

A slight smirk appeared on the swordsman's face as he exited the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning

"WHAT?" Nami screamed, looking down in exasperation at the now empty jar sitting in her palm.

Zoro stood by with folder arms. There wasn't the slightest hint of guilt on his face.

"What-" she glared furiously at him, clenching her fists. "-exactly did you do to my very expensive eye cream, Zoro?"

"Nothing." He answered plainly, feigning innocent. "Except that I might've _accidentally_ slipped it to Luffy last night."

"Oh?"

"And I might or might not have told him it's some sort of cream. Well it is—I mean it _was_." Zoro had to cough a little to cover up the chuckle escaping his lips. The look on Nami's face was hilarious.

"Why you-"She fumed.

"Hey Nami!" The cabin door opened, their rubbery captain bounced in with a wide grin on his face. "So you have more of that cream with you? It tasted good~~!"He looked at his navigator expectantly.

A murderous aura began to give off from Nami's slender figure.

"I'm gonna kill you, Zoro." She announced in a very low, cold voice. " I'm gonna kill you like a dog in the street—right after I toss Luffy's dead body in the sea."

"Run, Luffy! Run for your life!" Zoro called out, sending the rubber boy darting out the front door in a flash of an eye. Nami gave chase while yelling "Get back in here, you idiot! I'll cut you open if that's what it takes to have my eye cream back!"

"What eye cream? Zoro told me it's food—Aaaahhhhh!"

"That's why you are dead and he's next!" They both ran off.

The swordsman smirked quietly. Yea, Nami was right. It was so much fun to mess with people once in a while.

The End


	5. The one with the tattoo

**Author's Note: This one is a little bit fluffy. But I highly doubt that my understanding of fluffy is the same as yours. **

**Time set right after "2YL".**

**P.S. If there's anyone who's been following my other ZoNa fic " A beautiful mess", I've only written about 200 words of the new chapter. Considering that I have travelling plans in June, it'll take maybe another three weeks or even a month for me to update again, sorry.**

The one with the tattoo

"Perona has one too, you know." He said, his good eye fixed on her left upper arm.

"Uh huh." She responded with an absent nod, then fell back into silence.

It was hard, for both of them, to try to reach out and reconnect after that two years separation. So many things had changed. He scarred his left eye; she grew her hair in length. When the crew reunited in Shabondy Archipelago, neither of them could find the proper words to address each other. A faint smile on the lip was all they could muster.

It had been awkward. As if they don't talk anymore. He certainly didn't miss her endless nagging or blackmailing, but it's even worse to see her pull away from him. After all, they are nakama; nakamas are supposed to talk, right?

Clearing his throat, he tried to start the conversation again. "Hers is pink though."

This time she gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Perona's tattoo. It's a pink bat."

"Oh we're still on that." She said, her voice giving out a slight trace of sarcasm.

He scratched the back of his green head uneasily: She's making this very hard for him."Ano, did it hurt?" When she glared at him as if his just asked a very dumb and pointless question, he quickly added. "I was there when Perona got that tattoo. She was crying her eyes out so I suppose it must hurt badly. Uh…did it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, not looking too pleased. "You know what, Zoro? It's been too long since I got this tattoo. I don't even remember how it felt! Why didn't you ask your new girlfriend about it?"

She turned abruptly and began to walk away from him.

"Wait—"he grasped her wrist before she could run too far. "Why are you upset? " His good eye studied her face.

"Would you let go?" she demanded. " Unlike you I have some actual work to do on this ship!"

His brows furrowed in slight concern: It couldn't be...what he thought this was about, could it?

"Perona is not my girlfriend." He said matter-of-factly, letting go of her wrist after a second. "She's more like a little sister to me, if you push it."

"Why are you telling me this? It has nothing to do with me." she retorted.

He shrugged. "Just got the feeling you might wanna know about it." And by the way her cheek turning pink prettily, he knew he was right.

"Might not." She insisted, turning away from him again so that he couldn't see the small smile formed on her lips. "And for your information, mister, it did sting a little, but not unbearably. At least I didn't have to _cry my eyes out. _It seems that your little girlfriend is a spoiled kid."

"I said she's _not_ my girlfriend didn't I?" This time he growled impatiently.

Waving him off, she walked away with an upbeat bounce in her step. She guessed she just really liked the sound of that.

The End


	6. Girls' Talk

**Warning: This piece is NOT for kids. In fact I had to change the rating of the whole collection into a "T" just to accommodate this one. I'm sorry but this author has a dirty, dirty mind. So be prepared, if you are still going to read it.**

**BTW,R&R is virtue.:)**

* * *

><p><span>Girls' Talk<span>

It was one of these rare days that the Mugiwara Pirates could spend their time in peace. No marine attacks, no rival pirate ships looking for trouble, no signs of suspicious tides or thunderstorms…for once Nami was very grateful.

She lied on her tummy on a lawn chair with an A4 size magazine placed in front of her, basked in the warm soothing afternoon sun and flipped the pages half-heartedly. Next to her, the other female member of the crew sat with a hard-covered open book on her knees. She too seemed to be enjoying the moment of quiet reading.

"Bullshit…" Suddenly Nami murmured under her breath.

Robin raised her eyes to see a slightly blushing Nami staring blankly at certain content in the magazine. The older woman smiled a knowing smile. "Interesting piece of article there, Navigator san?"

Nami stirred from her lying position and quickly closed the magazine in front of her. But she knew this was in vain: with Robin's ability to open up a peephole on basically anything, there really was no point hiding what she was reading.

Reopening the magazine, she complained jokingly to Robin: "It's just this stupid article about…well, men's sexuality. I can't believe we are in New World now and they still publish crap like 'the length of a man's… _manhood_ is proportional to his nose'…I mean if that's the case then Ussop must be really great in bed—EWWWW!" Nami shuddered at the very disturbing mental image and shook her head violently to try to erase it

Robin chuckled behind her book. "You can always have a try—if you are that curious."

"Robin!" Nami screamed blushing some more. However, after her blush faded, the young girl couldn't help drawing her eyes back to her conversation partner. "Ano, Robin? Have you ever wondered which one of the boys is best at…_the stuff_?"

"The stuff, huh?" there was an amused twinkle in the archaeologist's blue eyes. "Well, honestly, I have."

"So which one—I mean in your opinion?" Nami sat up a little and leant closer to the older woman, eager to hear the answer. Her cheeks were still pinker than usual, and it seemed obvious to Robin that the young girl could hardly contain her curiosity.

"Why don't you start sharing, Navigator san? I'm sure you already have a name in mind." The older woman encouraged with a small smile on her lips.

Nami bit her lips and looked around to see if anyone had entered the hearing range of their conversation. When she was 100% certain that the deck was clear, she began in a hushed tone: "It has to be Zoro, don't you think so? Just look at that body of his! Those biceps, those ribs…and the way he handles his three swords…not to mention the fact that he can keep lifting 10 ton barbell for hours! I mean, that physique plus incredible stamina plus a pair of skillful hands—you do the math Robin."

"I see somebody has a little crush on somebody~~" The older woman teased causing Nami to jump up to protest. "No~! I was just being objective!" the pretty pink hue reappeared on her cheeks in almost no time.

"Speaking of being objective, I think you weren't quite there because you forgot to take our dear Captain into consideration."

"Eh? Luffy? " Nami was genuinely surprised at Robin's comment. She'd never associated Luffy with anything even the slightest sexual. The boy just looked so innocent. "Why?" she asked the older woman, puzzled.

"He's rubber, and he can stretch—if you know what I mean." Robin smiled slyly while giving Nami a wink, which caused the younger girl to immediately burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Oh Robin, you are so evil~~"

0~0~0~0~0

Meanwhile in the galley—

"How many times do I have to say to your faces, shitty bastards? No meat for you until the next meal! And no sake for you because I think you are annoying!" The blond cook berated, standing guard in front of his locked freezer. Opposite to him stood a very disappointed Luffy and a clearly irritated Zoro.

The two boys suddenly sneezed loudly in chorus; their spits spraying over Sanji's face.

"Ewww! Disgusting! Don't you have any manners?" the cook leapt back and wipe his face with his sleeve, "Get out of my kitchen!"

"Ne,Zoro. Do you think we've caught a cold?" Luffy asked the swordsman on their way out, blinking mechanically.

"No." Zoro assured his captain in a quite confident tone. "Only fools catch cold in the summer." He continued to mumble mostly to himself. "Why do I get the feeling that somebody has been saying stuff behind my back?..."

-The End-


	7. The one when Zoro stank

**Author's Note: I almost had a heart attack when I read in SBS that Zoro takes baths ONCE A WEEK.**

**So this is a revenge piece.**

**Oh my smelly Smelly SMELLY Zoro... I still adore you. :3**

* * *

><p><span>The One When Zoro Stank<span>

On the whole, Roronoa Zoro described himself as a rather magnanimous and tolerant person. However, there's one thing he couldn't bring himself to put up with (even after years of dwelling in the Thousand Sunny, probably the noisiest ship on the Grand Line in his opinion): being awaken during his nap.

With that being said, there were several ways of being waken up he hated in particular, most of which were invented by a certain someone, namely: Nami. To list a few:being kicked in the side by _someone_'s deadly high heels, being jabbed in the chest with the tip of _someone_'s chart divider and being pulled (ferociously) by the earrings until his feet were no longer touching the ground.

When it came to domestic violence, it seemed that Nami's imagination had been proved unbelievably rich. After this one time she had thrown a singing Brook at his sleeping form (You would think a 5'7'' woman would have some difficulty lifting up an 8 feet skeleton), Zoro thought things couldn't possibly get any worse.

That is—until this particular afternoon, she poured a basin of icy water onto his head when he was snoring away on deck.

"Aaaargh! " He screamed and sat up, glaring up at her face. "Are you crazy, witch?"

"When's the last time you bathed?" She responded to his question with a question of her own, putting both hands on her hips in an interrogative manner.

"It's none of your freaking business!" He barked. Shit, now he felt cold and was wide awake.

"It _is_ my business if I am staying in the same ship with you while you smell like a dead body!" She countered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Seriously, Zoro, when's the last time you touched a _soap_? You stink!"

"…" He went silent for a while as he tried to bring up an honest answer. "…last Friday?" he offered.

"Oh Lord…" Nami's face paled as she snapped a hand onto her forehead. "Are you trying to ferment yourself? With the way you perspire, I'm surprised Sanji kun hasn't been picking mushrooms off from you!"

The swordsman's face flushed in embarrassment. He wanted to tell her to fuck off and to mind her own damn business and that he didn't care one bit about personal hygiene, but honestly, it stung a little to see that disgusted look on her face. Did she seriously think he stank?

He opened his mouth, about to tell her that he was actually going to take a shower tonight, but just then she tossed another basin of water over his head—

"Dammit woman! What the hell are you drenching me for?"

"Clearly you don't have the decency to clean yourself on a regular basis—so I'm doing it for you!" She yelled while dripping some suspicious sticky liquid on his hair from a bottle in her hand. A somewhat familiar fruity scent filled his nostrils.

"It stings—"his good eye squeezed shut as the shampoo slowly dripped down his face. She whacked him on the head: "Oh shut it, you big baby."

Muttering some profanity under his breath, he stayed put, allowing her hands to run through his mess of soaked hair, lathering up his green head with white foams.

He bet he must look ridiculous right now. Like a poodle or worse—her doll. And he smelt like a carton of fruit!

_Shit._ If it were not for the fact that he secretly liked the way she was messaging his scalp, he would've told her to leave him alone already.

"By the way, you just owed me another 1000 belis." She told him.

"WHAT?"

"Citrus gourmand—the stuff is pretty expensive. " She read out the name on the bottle in a deliberately slow tone, seeming to enjoy the look on his face when he heard it. "Be grateful, Zoro. This is what I use to wash _my_ hair."

"…smells like shit." He mumbled in a whisper.

"_You_ smelt like shit!" Too bad she'd heard it. And hit him hard on the head with the shampoo bottle.

_I smell like you._ He thought and decided to keep it to himself. It wasn't such an unbearable smell after all. In fact, he sorta began to like it.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note No.2: ...And they took a bath together (which did not happen, but a girl is allowed to dream).<strong>

**R & R, people~!**

**Minami**


	8. It's Just A Little Crush-Part 1

**Author's Note: So I was listening to Jennifer Paige's "crush" and I came up with this idea and decided to write it down. (It's an old song, people. I'm old, just in case any of you haven't noticed :P) It's kinda silly but I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

It's Just A Little Crush-Part 1

She's beautiful.

He has no idea when and how it even started. His eyes begin following everywhere she goes.

He can't help but notice how her hair glows in the sunlight. How those long orange wavy strands grace the slope of her neck and her slender shoulders when she moves about.

He loves the way she moves. So smooth, elegant and catlike. When she is angry or in a particularly good mood there's a certain bounce in every step she takes. To him it's even more entrancing.

He loves that she loved smiling at him. The way her taupe-colored eyes twinkle when she smiles and calls his name in that soft, cheerful voice of hers—it makes his heart squeeze for some reason he is total stranger to.

He thinks he might be falling in love with her.

_It's never gonna happen. _A small voice in his head says.

_I know._ He retorts, but not aloud.

"You need to snap out of it, kid."

The familiar gruff voice of their resident swordsman's startles him. He quickly turns around, blushing furiously under his fur.

"Zo, Zoro?" He stutters.

The older guy places a hand on his hat as he sinks down into the seat next to him. "Wanna talk 'bout it, Chopper?" he asks softly.

"…I don't know what you mean." He murmurs, avoiding eye contact.

"C'mon, I've seen the way you've been looking at Nami lately, but—" The swordsman gives a shrug before continuing," I'm sorry, kid, I just don't see how that can work. I mean, you are a reindeer and she's a human girl; you guys ain't exactly cut from the same cloth." He gently squeezes Chopper by his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

The small animal lowers his head and huffs at his furry belly. "…I know."

Zoro nods. "Good."

After a pause he adds, "…it's just a little crush, ya know? Nothing major, you'll get over it in no time."

"…really?"

The kid looks up at him with so much hope in his round, watery eyes. Zoro sighs and decides that he's gonna say more.

"I remember my first crush. She's… this girl I hung out with when I was younger. She's very talented in sword-fighting, always beating the crap outta me when we competed. There's this one time, after she kicked my ass she cried and complained about how unfair it was to be born as a girl and thus be physically weaker than us boys. Then she uh, used her hand to grab her boobs—"

"What?" Chopper blushes harder as he lets out a giggle, "She didn't!"

"She did."

"Did you look?"

"Of course I looked." A small smile plays across the swordsman's lips as he tells his younger friend. "I'm a boy. What'd ya expect?"

Another fit of giggle escapes Chopper's mouth. He presses both of his front hooves onto his mouth trying to muffle it, but laughs on anyway.

Zoro smiles. It isn't easy to talk about Kuina, but it's nice to see Chopper's mood lift like this.

"Point is, it'll go away. Very soon, I promise. You've got nothing to worry about." He gives one last squeeze at the young doctor's shoulder before standing up and walking towards the galley door.

Chopper's voice stops him on the threshold.

"Um, Zoro?"

He looks over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Am I a bad person for liking Nami?" The young doctor says sheepishly. "I mean…we are nakamas. We are not supposed to feel this way about one another. "

"Now that's crazy." Zoro's good eye narrows, a disapproving look on his face. "C'mon, Chopper, we are nakamas, all of us; we spend a lot of time together, seeing each other every day. We can't help that every once in a while we, uh feel things about each other. It doesn't make you a bad person, and—"he pauses and walks closer to Chopper, lowering his voice as if he's afraid someone might eavesdrop on them. "Don't tell anybody I said this, but Nami is pretty hot."

Chopper's eyes widen at his friend's words.

"So…did you?" he asks after a moment of silent pondering, eyes still wide with amazement.

"Did I what?" Zoro blinks.

"Have a crush on her too?"

The swordsman is quiet for a minute. Then he clears his throat and smiles up a little bit at his young friend. In Chopper's opinion, he even looks a little shy when he speaks up.

"You have no idea." The swordsman says.

Chopper's front hooves raise to press on his mouth again. "Wow…"

Zoro winks at him, a warm glint in his good eye. "Now we both know each other's little secrets. You think you can keep mine to yourself while I keep yours, kid?"

Chopper ponders for another moment and nods sheepishly.

"So how long did it take for you to get over it?" He asks when the swordsman tries to leave the room again.

"You are full of questions today." Zoro shakes his head but doesn't bother to look back. "I'll let you know once I have an answer." He says casually before closing the door behind him.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note No.2: I'M SO SORRY, CHOPPER! I shouldn't have done this to you. I'm a bad bad author. T_T<strong>

**But then again, my shame walked out on me a long time ago. I'll come up with Part 2 and corrupt the characters some more. **

**Don't sue. And some R&R would be nice. :3**

**Minami**


	9. It's Just A Little Crush-Part 2

It's Just A Little Crush-Part 2

"We need to talk."

Zoro approaches Nami when she is lying in a lawn chair on the deck peacefully enjoying her routine sunbath time.

Her eyelids have drooped halfway close as if she were on the verge of sleep. Upon hearing his voice she lifts them to give him an incredulous look. "Oh okay." She says as she lazily props herself up on her elbows.

"Chopper has a crush on you." He says bluntly, sinking down to the spot right next to her chair.

For a minute she can only bat her eyelashes mechanically. "…EH?"

"I said, that kid has a crush on you. Apparently that Hito Hito No Mi*'s finally gotten him thinking like a normal boy." He elaborates a little bit; his tone nonchalant.

She bats her eyelashes some more, until the information fully sinks in. Then she clutches a hand at her chest and coos softly: "Awww~~~that's so sweet~"

"No 'awww~~~'," He shoots her a warning glare, mimicking her tone but in a sarcastic manner. "You need to fix this." He tells her.

"Fix this how? "She asks, quirking an eyebrow, "You want me to let him down?"

He nods. "Yeah, but…cushion the blow, let him down easy, okay? Whatever ya do, just don't hurt his feelings." He demands.

Nami rolls her eyes and snorts sarcastically. "Yeah, cuz I was just planning on ripping his heart out and leaving him bleeding to death. Thanks for the useless advice, genius."

"I'm not finished yet." He frowns.

"Okay. Continue." She gives a slight shrug of her shoulders as a concession.

"I dunno…maybe you should stop cuddling him so much." He pauses and thinks for a brief second before continuing. "And stop carrying him around like he's your personal Teddy Bear." Ignoring her glare he goes on, "—and DO NOT invite him to shower with you ever again."

"But he loves that!" She protests on reflex. "He loved it when I used my Clima-tact to produce these puffy little clouds and we both pretended they were marshmallows…and he'd help me wash my hair, pulling through the knots gently using a little comb, aww~~we had so much fun together!"

Zoro glares at Nami, not saying anything in response. His lips press into a firm line, waiting for the realization to dawn on her.

Luckily, she gets there real fast. "Oh," Her cheeks turn a little pink as she concedes:" I heard you. Point taken. No more showers."

"Um-hmm. That's what I thought. "He says. The mental image of her playing with puffy clouds in the steaming bathroom —_without any clothes on_—might be a little bit disturbing for his inner peace so he chooses to look away from her pretty face, inwardly cursing himself for even allowing his mind to wander there for a second.

"But, it's not that a big deal, right? I mean, we are nakamas, we get along pretty well, and we are all good-looking young people—well, at least some of us are. It's not a crime that we have feelings for each other from time to time; it's just involuntary brain activity— "She says quickly as if trying to justify what she has done to that poor reindeer teen.

"I don't blame you." He cuts her off with a nonchalant shrug, "It's not your fault that dumb kid feels that way about you." It's kinda her fault, he thinks, because of all the misleading cuddling, showering and hair-combing… but he decides not to say his thought aloud. She looks guilty enough to him.

"I'm _so_ glad you think so too Zoro~" Letting out a sigh of relief she rambles on. "—I mean, _I_ have crushes all the time! Hell, I even had a crush on _you_ when we first met, and I never thought you should be responsible for it—" she slaps a hand onto her mouth as soon as she realizes what she just said. Now her cheeks turn a really beautiful hue of pink.

Zoro stares at her, somehow managing to pull a blank face. Although he can feel somewhere in his head just short-circuited.

"Say what?" he asks quietly, his heartbeat quickening against his will. "…you had a crush on me?"

"It's—it's not a big deal, okay?!" her voice rises instantly in defense. "It was just some stupid fuzzy feelings and it went away like, _ten minutes later_! You…you saved me then, and asked me whether I was injured, it was uh, kinda sweet—_and that was BEFORE I know you for this stupid, annoying, lazy ass swordsman you are!_" she stresses every word of her last sentence for emphasis.

"So…you don't feel that way about me anymore." It's more of a statement than it is a question on his part, although his throat feels a little dry.

"NO." she says a little too quickly," Not at all!"

"Um, good." After a short moment of (awkward) silence he nods his head briefly. "…good to know." If he feels the slightest bit of disappointment welling up in his chest he doesn't show it.

"So, are we good?" she peers at him from the corner of her eyes cautiously.

"…Yeah, why not." He confirms and stands up to walk away from her. She sighs at his retreating back. Whether it is a sigh of relief or something else she doesn't know.

And she surly doesn't expect him to spin around and walk straight back to her almost immediately. He even looks a little angry when he stands in front of her again. Her eyes widen slightly in surprised confusion. "Zoro, what are you—"

He cuts her off bluntly. "Ya know, it's not really fair that you kept something like that to yourself. So next time you have a crush on me, I wanna be informed, 'kay?"

Nami stares at him, stunned. His tone is un-mistakenly accusing and she dare not wonder why.

"Next time?" she raises one eyebrow.

"If." He amends quickly. " –_If_ there's a next time."

"But…why would you wanna know something like…_that_? It's not like we can…" she trails off, biting on her bottom lip. "We can't, right?" she looks up at him, her eyes half confused half-exploring.

"Well, I'd like to have the option." He says with a shrug, playing cool—although the edges of his ears have turned very uncooly red.

And then he flees the deck so quickly that she wonders if she has imagined the whole conversation.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, the end seems a little...unfinished but I've decided to stop right there. I'm so glad that you don't think I'm a horrible person for corrupting Chopper like that. He's so cute; I promise I won't do that to him again.:3<strong>

***Hito Hito No Mi is the Devil Fruit Chopper ate which allows him to turn into human point and some other points.**

**R&R, pwease~~~~? XD**

**Minami**


	10. The one on Nami's list-Part 1

**Warning: Awkwardness provided by crazy author**

The one on Nami's list- Part 1

"Oh crap." Usopp muttered, scratching at his ridiculously big crispy hair.

Zoro glanced over to see the younger man frowning at a little piece of paper in his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ano…I think we may have a problem here." Usopp sounded slightly disturbed, "This thing…it's on the list but I can't find it."

"What thing? Why'd ya even _have_ a list? " Zoro snorted as he walked close enough to be able to read the cursive handwritings on the paper Usopp was holding. So this "thing" his long-nosed friend was having trouble finding…Zoro blinked.

It was a name, of this much he was sure. It had six letters and looked like a 14-year-old girl's doll's name. It could be Barbie's cousin or some equally stupid shit, but besides that he had absolutely no idea.

"What the hell is it?" he asked quietly, blinking some more.

"It's uh…" Usopp cleared his throat uneasily. "a brand name."

"For what?"

"…girl stuff." Usopp looked like he was suddenly falling in love with his own shoes as he lowered his eyes to look at them intently.

Girl stuff, huh? …interesting. Zoro scratched his chin. See, this was why he hated doing a supply run with Usopp, of all people. He had suggested they stop by at a swords shop like real men would do but the dumb kid was holding a _list_ in his hand shopping for _girl stuff_.

Who made him Nami's bitch anyway? (Zoro knew that because Robin was too nice to make a list and ask Usopp to shop accordingly. It had to be the witch.)The poor kid needed some help. Zoro snorted inwardly before throwing another question onto his friend's face.

"Girl stuff like that lacy bow-tie thing she put on her hair?" he remembered making a snarky (in his opinion, hilarious) comment about it and then receiving a punch in the face from her because, well he had made a snarky (hilarious) comment about it.

"Umm…yeah, something like that." Usopp mumbled vaguely, still fascinated by his shoes.

Zoro sighed. Time was ticking. He'd have to be a little more helpful so that they could still check out that swords shop he saw earlier around the corner before it closed.

"Gimme this."He snatched the list from Usopp's hand in a swift motion and made a bee-line for the counter. " Ano, Obasan—"

"Wait, Zoro, I don't think we should go yelling about stuff like this…" Usopp followed him closely, panicking, "I mean it's not something we could just ask other people —"

"My friend and I are trying to find this. You think you can help us?" Zoro didn't give a damn. He handed the paper to the aged shop assistant sitting behind the counter, who grinned at him in return showing her incomplete set of teeth.

"Doing a little shopping for your girlfriend, young man?" The old woman asked a little unnecessarily enthusiastically, a teasing glint in her cloudy eyes.

"No. why?" Zoro looked back at her blankly. Usopp sweat-dropped.

"Go check the feminine hygiene section down the isle. I think they are all in there. "The nice lady instructed.

Feminine hygiene. This could be the first clue indicating that he was about to walk in his worst nightmare but somehow Zoro failed to take notice. He shrugged and mumbled a "thank you" before heading straight towards the unknown territory.

And there they were. On the racks of Feminine Hygiene section lied those little bags and boxes, all in baby pink, baby blue…really, any stupid baby-color you could or could not name. They were piling up there, laughing at his face, ready to assault him and make him die of embarrassment.

It was truly the most horrifying scene Zoro had seen in his life, and he had seen a lot.

"Oi, Usopp—" He called out instinctively, taking a step back. Because he was scared. For once in a lifetime Roronoa Zoro was _scared_ and needed Usopp's help.

"Usopp?" When no response came he yelled again and looked around in panic. There was no Usopp, not in the feminine hygiene section, not in the store. That little shit had probably run off to make reservation for his own funeral cause Zoro was certain he was gonna kill Usopp for abandoning him in a place like this.

"So what's your girlfriend's deal?" the old shop assistant appeared next to him, miraculously. "Is she a regular? Does she toss and turn a lot at night? She suffers from any tummy-ache?"

Zoro stared, eyes wide and jaw hung open in true horror. He wanted to tell her "no, she is not my girlfriend" and "please, try to talk to me in human language" but words failed him. He could only stare with his mouth open, gasping like a dying fish.

"Does she use wings?" the old lady pressed, holding up a pink square bag close to his face. The bold letter on it said wings. "You think she'd like wings? "

What the hell'd Nami need wings for…so she could fly? For a second Zoro was genuinely puzzled, but then he guessed it was probably not wise to ask.

"Just uh…give me what's on the list and I'm outta here." He demanded red-faced.

"Oh...all right. "The old lady actually sounded a little disappointed probably because she was yet to discuss with him about the pros and cons of_ wings_. She efficiently packed the goods as requested while Zoro was mentally designing what shape he should carve Usopp's nose into—after he cut it off with his sword, of course.

"I'm not carrying this around." Zoro glared at the bag and then the shop assistant— who was apparently insane enough to have put his purchase into a _transparent_ plastic bag. If she weren't an old small lady he'd probably beaten her senseless by now.

He sighed before digging out the pink little bags from the bigger bag. "I'm just gonna…put'em in here." He sighed once more as he stuffed them into his haramaki.

"Very brilliant. "The old woman complemented. "Your girlfriend is a lucky lady."

"She's not—never mind. "He shrugged as he flipped the coins over the counter. No need to explain his relationship with Nami to some chatty stranger who had no idea who Nami was. It wasn't like he didn't have more important things to do—he had a long-nosed friend to murder, after all.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ...What can I say? I love making Zoro squirm, cuz he is just adorable when put in an awkward situation…like this one. :D<strong>

**Again there's Part 2 coming. I got tired just typing this little thingie out, which is only around 1,000 words. (I've had the idea for a while, though).**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you expect for Part 2. Of course there's gonna be some ZoNa interaction. :3**

**A "Sorry" to the readers who wanted Part 3 for "It's just a little crush". Can't think of anything to write on that, for now. :P**

**With Love,**

**Minami**


	11. The one on Nami's list-Part 2

The one On Nami's list - Part 2

Along his way back to the ship, Zoro had conjured up some rather creative ways to make Usopp pay for what he had done to him in the store. However, being entirely preoccupied in murderous thoughts, the swordsman was not prepared for the armful of Luffy he got upon boarding the Thousand Sunny.

Apparently their childish captain had been trying out some sort of slingshot device all day (with his own rubbery body of course) and Zoro's return had just made the perfect target. With a jovial howl, the rubber boy landed on his first mate, nearly knocking the wind out of him as they both fell sprawled on the lawn deck in a tangled mess.

"Oh my." From the lawn chair area Robin's amused voice sang.

Zoro, with his back pressed against the grassy surface at the moment , felt the temperature in his cheeks rise sharply as he realized in horror what damage Luffy had done to his...dignity.

_They_ fell. Out of his haramaki; scattered on the lawn deck.

_Oh the luck of his._

He was busy contemplating whether to kill his captain or Usopp (or himself) first when Luffy bounced back on his feet, his eyes widening in wonderment: "What are these, Zoro?"

"Interesting..."Robin breathed.

"Are they snacks?" Luffy could barely contain his excitement and was already drooling a river from his mouth, "This one says overnight...hmm, I do get hungry at night - oh what is _this_?!" His hand grabbed a smaller pink pack as he tossed the bigger one over his shoulder," For lunch time? " He took a guess which earned a soft chuckle from Robin:

"I wouldn't recommend having that for lunch, Captain."

It was the archaeologist's voice that urged Zoro into action. He sprung up and snatched the item from Luffy's hand right before the boy tore open the package. "Give it back, you idiot!"

After hurriedly gathering his purchase and restocking them back into his haramaki, Zoro sent an unfriendly glare to the older woman's direction. "I'd like to speak to your roommate -_in private_." He stressed the last two words - cuz you know, it's Robin.

"She should be resting in her bed now. She's not feeling well." Robin informed him, a mischievous glint flashing in her blue eyes as she added, "Good luck~"

_Well that ship's sailed, ain't it?_ Zoro snorted at the unhelpful wish before turning on his heels. Ignoring Luffy's whiny complaint to Robin about what a bad nakama he was for not wanting to "share his snacks", the swordsman made a bee line for the women's cabin.

He just wanted to get this over with.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Okay, just get in there, give her the stuff and get out. Simple as that. _Zoro encouraged himself inwardly before opening the door.

The girls' bedroom was nothing like their unsavory man cave . Zoro was no expert but he could definitely detect the subtle citrus scent in the air. There was a duvet-covered, Nami-shaped bulge on one of the beds. He gingerly approached the nightstand on its side, ready to unload his haramaki.

He managed to get the job done as soundlessly as he could. Conversation (or even eye contact, in his case) was really unnecessary in situations like this. He was actually pleased with the fact that Nami was asleep which allowed him to spare the awkwardness.

However, just as he was about to leave the room, a feeble whimper stopped him in his track.

_Damn. _Zoro cursed inwardly. He thought she was asleep. _Why can't she be asleep?_

Letting out a small sigh he turned around. A curt "Oi" was his attempt to address his presence.

The duvet bulge moved with another whimper and the top of her orange head popped out of the fabric. Then her disheveled long wavy locks, and finally - her pale face.

"Zoro?" the navigator seemed a little surprised to see him.

The swordsman frowned. Was she...crying? From where he stood, her eyes definitely looked redder than usual, and her voice sounded a bit cracking.

"Are you okay, woman?"

"Uh - huh." She gave a quick answer, biting on her bottom lip. Zoro's frown deepened. She didn't look okay.

"You don't look okay."

There he said it.

"It's...it's just..." her lips quivered as tears began to gather in her bloodshot brown eyes. "...Beth is dying!"

"...HA?!"

Zoro wasn't expecting this. At all. What was she talking about? And - _Who the hell is Beth?! _

He stared at her blankly. She sniffled loudly in an effort to repress the tears, and rubbed a hand over her face before gesturing to a book halfway tucked under her pillowcase.

Zoro's eyes followed her movement and read the spine of the book: _Little Women_

His confusion didn't lessen a bit. Little women? Was it some sort of sci-fi novel in which women were of smaller sizes?

No it couldn't be. It would be absurd to cry over something like that - even for Nami.

"Ano.." He took a step closer to her bed, his hand scratching the back of his green head as he attempted some sort of consolation," This Beth person...is she famous?"

"No...No~she's not~!" Now she was basically weeping. "She never got the acknowledgement she deserved for what she's done for her family...and now she's dying~~!" her voice even sounded a little angry by the end.

Zoro felt helpless. Thanks to the over-sharing lady from the store he knew some tummy aches were to be expected but how come she forgot to mention mood swings? Now one of his female comrades was crying over the upcoming death of some made-up character from a _book _and he had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation.

It was _all_ that list's fault. Damn that stupid list, and this stupid book, and whatever stupid thing that was responsible for her current overly sentimental behavior - oh right,hormones. Damn those stupid hormones.

A weepy whiny Nami was the worst kind of Nami. He'd rather she yell, or hit. At least he'd know how to react.

"She's such a good kid...so pure and angelic..." still drowning in her sorrowfulness,Nami bit back another sob, " Why'd all the good things have to come to an end..."

Zoro had considered leaving - honestly for a dozen times since he had stepped in the room. Pep-talk wasn't exactly his strong suit and he would gladly let the cook take over the task if it were some other time-but not now.

Not after she said something like "Why'd all the good things have to come to an end".

With another defeated sigh the swordsman found himself a not-entirely-inappropriate spot on her bed and sat down. Ignoring her incredulous stare, he said: "It's not always like that."

"...huh?" now it was Nami's turn to be confused.

"When you said all good things would come to an end, ya know...it's not always like that. It doesn't have to be." He managed to pull a poker face as he elaborated, " Like...we've known each other for quite a while now. And...we get along...sorta. I don't know about you but as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going anywhere."

His words were met with wide-eyed silence. If her cheeks seemed a little redder than before it must be his imagination.

"We...as in 'you and I'?" She raised a tentative eyebrow.

"No, we as in 'all of us'." His answer came a little too quickly.

"Oh." She said, releasing a small sigh - whether it was out of relief or disappointment he wouldn't dare to ask.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat: " I'm not saying what we have going on is...good. But...it's not ...all bad, right?"

"It's not." She agreed cutting him off. Her lips curved up into a soft smile as she reached out a hand to touch his across the sheets, "It's not bad at all, Zoro. Even with you."

"...good." It took him a little longer than he'd thought to retreat his hand. But he did. Standing up, he cautiously averted her eyes. "So, your ...uh 'lady stuff' is on the nightstand. I'm outta here."

"WHAT?!" With a sharp intake of breath, Nami's smile abruptly turned into a scowl. "I'm going to kill Usopp..." She whispered murderously.

"Not if I kill him first." Zoro didn't have to look to know that Nami must be super red-faced now. Well she had a good reason to be and he sure shared her embarrassment. Giving a slight shrug to disguise his self-consciousness, he turned to exit the door. He was glad that he had survived yet another awkward moment with the navigator until her voice rang from behind -

"Wait, Zoro, would you be a dear and go tell Sanji-kun to make me a cup of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows? The cramp's killing me!"

"Why would I? " He retorted instinctively without looking over his shoulder.

"Well, you know, to keep the good things coming - as you promised."

The teasing tone in her voice was not lost to the swordsman's ears. _Damn, he knew he sucked at pep-talks._

Closing the door behind him, he carefully pushed the little conversation he'd just had with the navigator to the back of his mind and put up a stoic face before heading to the kitchen - most likely, to inform a certain blonde to make the hot drink she wanted.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, I figured if my lovely hubby fmdevil can whip up something for White Day so can I. :)**

**Again this was a VERY belated update. Hope you still enjoy it.**

**R & R pwease? :3 **

**Love,**

**Minami**


End file.
